The red thread
by iroha56
Summary: Sasuke is bored with his seemingly dull life. Work and social life not at its highest peak and the red thread that should lead him to his soulmate, wasn't getting him anywhere. That is until he heard a knock on the door. NaruSasu SasuNaru


**New story! I was inspired by a small comic I found ages ago somewhere online. Sadly enough, I have no clue where I found it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
Warning: BoyxBoy**

A youngman with black hair walked across the street. He wasn't in a right mood. Everything was against him lately. His brother was on his nerves, his boss of his stupid part-time job kept nagging about stupid things and his red thread was leading him nowhere.

Sasuke lifted his hand and looked at the thin thread around his index finger. It was still so long. Whenever Sasuke lifted his head and looked around, he saw couples and people deeply in love with each other. Their red threads intertwined as well as their fingers. You see, the red thread around everyone's finger was to lead one to his or her soulmate. Some people found the other right away, and some never got a chance to even glance at the one they were bound to be with. This was a depressing thought and it didn't make Sasuke's mood better.

The raven haired young man sighed and let his hand fall to his side again. He was heading home after a long day at work and wanted nothing more than a nice, warm shower. Sasuke would feel more at peace under the shower than ever.

When he reached his front door, he searched his pockets for his keys, not noticing the movers moving in all kinds of things in the until now empty apartment next to his own. It wasn't until he dropped his key and picked them up with a grunt of frustration that his eyes met with one of the movers. The mover smiled brightly at him and Sasuke only glared. Stupid idiot, stop smiling like that like there isn't a care in the world, he thought. He wasn't quite happy with the thought of someone moving into the apartment next door. What if it's some loud asshole, or some girl with way too much perfume? Sasuke grunted in annoyance again and focussed on the lock he had yet to open.

He finally opened his door and got inside his apartment. The apartment was near to empty. Sasuke only owned things he needed since he had no use of other useless stuff like paintings or flowers. He scoffed at the thought as he wiggled out of his jacket and kicking his shoes in a corner, not caring that they landed in different directions.  
Sasuke walked to his couched and picked up the remote, turning the TV on with a deep sigh. He would usually stare at the screen until his stomach would rumble and he would get up to make some food ready he had left in the fridge.  
The news had nothing special to tell him so he stared at the red tread around his finger. He was curious to find out what his soulmate would look like. Would it be a girl? He scowled. He didn't really like girls. They were loud and annoying with some exceptions, but still. Or would it be a boy? He sighed. He would probably never find out. Each day he would think about the same thing over and over, not seeing his thread shortening. It kind of made him sad to realise that. Of course, Sasuke was a good looking guy and a lot of girls were willing to fall for him, but apart from some one night stands, he did not have any interest in an intimate relationship with one of them.

His thoughts were interfered by a low growling noise coming from his stomach. Sasuke stood up and stumbled lazily to the kitchen. Opening his fridge, he thought of what he was in for tonight. Bacon and bread? Nah, not again. Maybe some pancakes or something.

Sasuke reached for the last pancake mix he had left as well as the milk and some eggs. He grabbed a pan and began his cooking ritual lost in his thoughts, glancing to his red thread occasionally.

Again his thoughts were interrupted, but not by his stomach this time. A loud 'bang' was heard from next door which startled Sasuke. In result, he had dropped his pan containing his pancakes.

Frustrated, Sasuke was determined to find out what in the hell had caused that bang. He turned around and heard a disgusting sounding noise from under his foot. He looked down and saw that he had stepped on his poor pancake.  
Sasuke had the urge to roar out in anger just as loud as his stomach was growling, but all he let out was another frustrated sigh.

He cleaned up his mess and was about to head to his neighbour, when he heard a knock on the door. Sasuke threw his sock in another corner, somewhere near his shoes, and walked to the door, opening it.  
In front of his stood his new neighbour. The thing that stood out the most on first glance was his wide, almost shining smile. After that, Sasuke noticed his blue eye and blonde hair.

The first thing Sasuke felt while looking at this man, was a pulse coming from his finger with the red thread attached to it. He stared at the guy's blue eyes, unable to even mutter a word.

''evening neighbour! I'm the newbie here and uhm.. I wanted to uh, tell you who I am I guess."

God, even his voice was a delight to Sasuke's ears. He knew he wanted to hear more of this deep, joyful sound.  
The guy seemed oblivious to Sasuke's stare and just babbled on about his move to the new apartment and where he had lived before. Sasuke enjoyed his voice but no word got through to him. He had never experienced something like this, the need to keep looking at someone.

Finally, the blonde guy seemed to notice the stare he was receiving from his new neighbour and blinked a few times.

"Is there something on my face?" he said while scratching his cheek awkwardly.

The question seemed to have snapped Sasuke out of his daze and the raven haired man shook his head slowly while averting his eyes to his finger. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the one thing he thought never to happen. The thread had shortened a great deal and it connected with the blonde guy's thread.

The blonde guy followed his stare and his eyes widened almost comically when he realised the meaning of the connection between the two. He opened his mouth, as to say something, but he shut it when no sound came out.

Neither of them had expected this rare twist of fate and both of them were stunned.  
At the same time they lifted their heads and looked each other in the eyes.

"I'm… I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Then, as if they had planned it all along, they leaned forward and both of their eyes fluttered shut as their lips met with the softest touch both of them could ever imagine.  
Soon, the kiss got deeper and seemed more desperate, longing for each other's touch.

Sasuke pulled the blonde named Naruto into his apartment and closed the door behind him before pinning the other against it, all the while passionately kissing and fondling underneath his shirt, roaming the soft skin that hid under it.

After what seemed like hours of doing what they did against the door, they pulled away and looked at each other. Both were crimson red and panting. The red thread connecting them both seemed to beat like a heart, as fast as their own.

Without a word, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him to his bedroom, Naruto following him obediently. Sasuke closed the door and pushed Naruto onto the bed, kissing him and loving him like he had never had love anyone before in his entire life.

The next day Sasuke woke up to the nice smell of bacon and eggs and he smiled, knowing that his new found lover was caring for him as much as he himself did for the blonde guy named Naruto.

**So that happened. I hoped you guys liked it! I'm not sure if I should make this a one shot or continue this in chapters.. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
